Version 1.3
Forum Link: Original Post Second Life 1.3 Release Notes, March 29, 2004, Daniel Linden UI Improvements *Faster response when using Alt-Zoom, plus the ability to Zoom through transparent textures. *Mousewheel zooms in and out in the World Map. Folders expand when dragging and dropping inventory items. *Select an inventory item by typing a name. *Close All Folders command added. *Selected objects remain highlighted even when obscured, rectangle selection displays the selection while dragging the mouse. *Switching windows no longer loses selections. *Textures from inventory now try to open at their native size, only shrinking the window if the image is wider than the screen. *You can now select mouse sensitivity, and invert the Y-axis. *A confirmation dialog is now displayed when you change a display setting that requires restarting Second Life. *Arrow keys and home/end keys now work properly in the chat line in all cases. *Using the home and end keys in the inventory pane now scroll to the top and bottom of the inventory. *Preview window for uploading textures, including seeing the textures as they would appear as clothing. *Find places lists all places, sorted by dwell. *About Land/Return Objects now highlights the objects that will be returned before returning them. *The name of the land parcel you are standing on is displayed in the menu bar, and clicking on it opens About Land for the parcel. *Popular Places and Top Picks appear on the map along with the day's events. *The map legend is now updated to tell you what the colors mean for the view you have chosen. Terraforming Tools *New tools: Smooth to soften terrain, Noise to roughen terrain, and Revert to return to the original shape. *Terraforming can now be constrained to a single parcel or a selection. *Terraforming is now constrained to within several meters of the default height field. Snapshots and Postcards *Snapshots are now previewed in the snapshot window, so you do not have to pay for a snapshot until you find one that you like. *You can now send Second Life postcards via e-mail from the snapshot window. Hardware detection *Second Life now attempts to detect outdated drivers and bad hardware configurations and warns you if this is the case. You will need DirectX 9 in order to use this feature. *Intel Extreme graphics chips are now detected, and we warn in the instance of bad drivers. Groups and Group Land *Group officers can directly buy land for their group and can specify a simultaneous land contribution on deed. *Group officers can subdivide and join group land. *Group-owned objects can rez inventory. *Group officers can now freeze and eject people from group-owned land. IRC-style Emotes in Chat *typing "/me blinks" in chat results in a display of "Your Name blinks". *Using "/" chats on the specified channel. *"//" chats again on the last channel you used. Bind this to a gesture shortcut to control objects and attachments with simple keystrokes. Directory *Places in the world that Linden Lab selects as interesting are displayed as Top Picks to new users. *Popular Places, based on dwell, are also displayed. Viewing Mature Popular Places is opt-in. *A new Land Sales section lists all parcels of land that are for sale or auction to anyone, listing the price per square meter of each plot. *A Bids button takes you to the auctions web page. A Create Event button now takes you to the events web page. Profiles *Avatar Notes lets you can enter some notes about that person or keep track of trades in progress, appointments, etc. These notes can only be seen by you. *Avatar Picks lets you set locations to advertise them to your friends. Anyone who looks at your profile will see your list of picks. You can write your own descriptions and supply your own screenshots if you wish. You can have up to 10 picks. Simulator Changes *Sandboxes now clean themselves twice a day, and warn before cleaning. *Some performance improvements to simulators under heavy load conditions. E-mail to IM *You can now reply to an IM to email message (address will look like UUID@im.secondlife.com). The email to IM translation will attempt to convert HTML only mail, but for best results use text or text + HTML, and scripts can now send and recieve email using llEmail() and llGetNextEmail(). The address will look like UUID@lsl.secondlife.com. LSL Improvements *llSitTarget now has a maximum range of 300 meters. *Added llSetPrimitiveParam LSL call to allow more advanced object manipulation. *Added Base64 encoding, decoding, and string xor-ing to LSL to allow string encryption. In addition, LSL now can generate MD5 hashes from strings. *Corrected bug in llPushObject drop off. llGetNotecardLine now works properly for the last line in the notecard. XML-RPC *Framework in place, but backend work in progress. More about this later. Bug Fixes *Fixed a bug where llSetText changes weren't visible until the object was moved. *llTriggerSoundLimited now works for seated avatars. *Objects and land can now be sold for L$0. *Events on the map now display in the Pacific timezone. *Fixed a bug which would cause some avatars to remain gray instead of loading their textures. *LSL script commands llWind() and llClound() now work correctly. *World map now guaranteed to display the entire world when zoomed out fully. *Distant clouds now look better (not clipped by the far clip plane). *Temporary objects no longer count against parcel limits. *Corrected a bug in the llPushObject falloff. *llGetNotecardLine now works for the last line in the notecard. *Seated avatars now take damage if the object they are sitting on is hit. *Fixed a bug which allowed linking more than 31 physical objects together. *Giving folders to other users with child folders inside now works properly. *AGP is now disabled on ATI Radeon cards because of a bug in the latest Catalyst 4.3 drivers. This should not have a significant performance impact. Category:Release Notes